Quisiera ser tú
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Amor unilateral... ¿Por que eres tan doloroso?


**Hola, vengo a dejar esta suerte de historia… sinceramente espero de corazón que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

 **Tengo otra historia, pero no tengo el valor para subirla aun… quien sabe, quizás pronto.**

 **Por otro lado, Citrus no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 _-Harumin yo… te he estado ocultando algo muy importante/dijiste mientras regresábamos a casa, era una tarde sin ocaso… al parecer llovería pronto, como si fuera la premonición de lo que pronto se desencadenaría, una pequeña luz se sentía en mi corazón, una sutil esperanza de que quizás… sean las palabras que tanto tiempo he estado esperando… ¨Te quiero¨ tal vez tantas veces ya nos hemos dicho sin si quiera pensarlo pero tal vez… espero que sea de la forma que tanto quiero, después de todo… estoy enamorada de ti/_

 _-¿En serio? Vamos, vamos, dime pronto que la curiosidad me mata Yuzucchi/pase mi brazo por su cuello apoyándome sobre ella, disfrutando su perfume cítrico…. Que tanto me gusta/Vaya… No me digas que… ¡Yuzucchi consiguió novio!/tal vez siendo un poco masoquista esperando y rogando al cielo que la respuesta… sea negativa._

 _-¿!eh!? No, no, no, nada de eso…. Bueno, tal vez algo así… pero no es así/una punzada desconocida se sentía en mi pecho, se sentía helado… dolía, mis manos empezaban a sudar y sentirse frías… ¿Qué es esto? Fui ralentizando mi típica acelerada caminata… esto no podía ser verdad/_

 _No respondí… mi lengua no quería moverse, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar el suelo mientras trataba de encontrar algo de equilibrio en mi vieja bicicleta._

 _-Harumin… yo estoy e-en-enamorada de/como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese justo instante sentí algo quebrarse en mi ¿En serio ya había perdido sin si quiera haber luchado? ¿No fui lo suficientemente buena? ¿Quién es?… esa persona…/M-Mei…_

 _-Ah ¿Si? b-bueno t-tal vez y-ya lo sabía… esto… jajajajajajajajajaja /mis actos cada vez perdían sentido, de alguna manera extraña… temblaba ¿Yuzu enamorada de su hermana menor? ¿Era esto posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? Tantas dudas que ahora mismo mi mente consumían sin dejarme tiempo de razonar, una parte en mi quería escapar, huir… otra parte tal vez masoquista en mi… quería saber cada detalle, de todas formas ¿Mi amor siempre fue imposible verdad?/n-no t-t-tiene nada de malo… si, n-nada de malo/ahora mismo me sentía... y seguramente me veía ridícula tratando de contener las lágrimas que tras mi sonrisa intentaba opacar… ocultar/¿Ella te quiere de la m-misma forma? D-digo ¿Q-quién no q-querría a la lind-da Yu-Yuzucchi?_

 _Su semblante se ensombreció ignorando que tal vez… a mi lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban de mis ojos, limitándome haciendo como si viera un lindo pajarito… limpiándome con la manga de mi abrigo… volví a verte y allí estabas tú… al igual que yo, intentando ocultar tus lágrimas._

 _-Ella no me ama… es más, creo que si quiera comprende mis sentimientos, juega conmigo… pero yo… yo… no puedo… no p-puedo dejar de…/Como si fuera casi una despedida a media cuadra de tu casa me abrazaste ocultando tu rostro en mi pecho… el amor… ¿Por qué es tan cruel? Te tome suavemente entre mis brazos… no dejaría sola a la chica que más amo… antes muerta._

 _La chica que amo…. Es verdad, estoy enamorada de Yuzu._

 _Quien iba a pensar que mis ojos se fijarían en ti ¿No? Simplemente paso, simplemente es así._

 _Aunque no pueda decirlo, pero… Si ya sé que te gusta una chica ¿Por qué no?... Yo no soy quien tú amas, esa es la razón y antes de perderte… antes de ver cómo te alejas en primera fila… es mejor que estos sentimientos mueran._

 _-Ya… ya Yuzucchi… no llores, eres una linda chica… una chica muy linda y valiente/serenándome y tratando de no quebrarme frente a ella mire al cielo… empezaba a llover, como si fuera la premonición que tanto amenazaba… o quizás ¿El cielo lloraba con nosotras? / ¿Ya se lo has dicho directamente?_

 _-Si… pero p-pero… ella no me entiende/Trate de imaginar la escena tan cruel… esa escena que ninguna persona enamorada quisiera ver… ver a la persona que más amas llorar, sufrir… como una película intentar hacer algo pero es imposible, tú no eres un factor determinante… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Ya todo está perdido/Yo… amo a Mei._

 _-Lo se Yuzucchi, eres muy transparente y amable como para no ver en tus ojitos lo que sientes por ella… Sé más clara y dile cuando puedas… d-dile cuando puedas cuanto le quieres._

 _Solté a esa rubia de mis brazos… lentamente me quebraba, tenía que escapar… pronto, subí a mi bicicleta y no mire atrás._

 _-¡Harumin!_

 _-A-adiós Yuzucchi/las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad, quería llegar a casa pronto y encerrarme en mi habitación por horas de horas… quería que mi bicicleta corriese más rápido… quería de alguna forma… desaparecer._

 _Mi ropa ya empapada por la inclemente lluvia y quizás por todos esos charcos que continuamente las ruedas hacían salpicar, no podía evitarlos… nada me importaba._

 _Llegue a casa… cuando ya en la puerta baje de mi vieja bicicleta y la tire por algún lugar sin importarme nada… rompí en llanto, no había nadie quien me escuche… no había nadie en casa… nadie podía oírme tras el gran estruendo de la lluvia._

 _Me desnude en camino de mi habitación, dejando todo mi uniforme tirado completamente mojado en el suelo… nada me importaba, muchas veces tropecé… como si el mundo ahora mismo estuviera en mi contra no había si quiera electricidad, se avecinaba una tormenta… tanto externa… como una interna… dentro de mi corazón._

 _Abrace mi almohada… tratando inútilmente de pensar que eras tú… tratando inútilmente de escuchar tu sonrisa… de tal vez tener una pequeña esperanza…_

 _Aquella chica sonriente que todo el mundo conoce… esa noche se vio desnuda ante su primer desamor… llorando incansablemente…_

 _Tantas cosas vivimos juntas… tantas… tantas… ¿No basto? ¿No fui lo suficientemente buena?_

 _¿Qué tiene Ella que yo no tenga? ¡Que! ¡Que! ¡Que!_

 _Un sentimiento hasta ahora se hacía presente en mi pecho… odio… odiaba mi destino… me odiaba a mí misma por enamorarme de ti… odiaba incansablemente a esa amargada presidenta buena para nada…. Odiaba… por primera vez._

 _¿A caso Mei no se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene en frente? Me gustaría ser ella… aunque sea un minuto para no ver esos ojitos verdes llorar nuevamente._

 _Lentamente el sueño me fue ganando… hacia frió y aun que yo desnuda… no lo sentía, solamente el dolor… y el constante ruido de la lluvia._

* * *

 _El inconfundible aroma a tierra mojada se sentía en el aire… los ojos me ardían, si quiera podía abrirlos bien._

 _Mi nariz se sentía tupida, apenas podía respirar, mire nuevamente mi cuerpo completamente desnudo y me sentí lamentable._

 _Intente abrigarme con una pijama… no iría a la escuela hoy, ya llamaría a mi hermana… ahora mismo ardía en fiebre y es más, quizás las clases se cancelarían por unos días después de este gran aguacero._

 _La luz ya había regresado, era un poco más vivaz y quizás más alegre ver la televisión… algo en mí se seguía sintiendo vacío… pero no podía llorar, tenía que animarme… de alguna manera._

 _Mi ropa tan vistosa ya no me llamaba la atención… ni mucho menos escuchar música, todo de alguna manera me recordaba a ti…_

 _Sin ganas volví a mi cama… necesitaba descansar y tal vez tomar algún medicamento, necesitaba paz, tranquilizar mis agitados sentimientos._

 _Me sentía tan aburrida… mi celular empezó a sonar recibiendo como de costumbre mensajes tuyos, intente responder animada como siempre… pero algo sucedía en mí, el sentido del humor había escapada por algún lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ayer._

 _Con algo de tristeza y quizás culpa apague mi teléfono intentando con ello también apagar mi corazón… algo en mí no funcionaba correctamente._

 _Tal vez otra sienta lo solucione ¿Verdad?_

 _No, nada funcionaba, nada parecía ser efectivo para un dolor que si quiera es físico… no existe cura…_

 _Rodaba en mi cama tratando de mágicamente de ocupar mis pensamientos en otro asunto, hasta cierto punto ya me estaba cansando de este estado._

 _¨Amo a Mei¨… esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza… ¿volvería a llorar? Yo no quiera pero parecía que mis ojos… y mi alma si querían, tal vez…. Necesite ser más sincera conmigo misma._

* * *

 _Mi celular ya llevaba casi una semana apagado y por suerte Yuzu no se aparecía por mi casa, quizás ya le confeso seriamente sus sentimientos a la amargada esa y ahora son amargadamente felices…_

 _De alguna manera me sentía abandonada…_

 _Mi hermana justifico mis inasistencias por mi estado de salud pero justo hoy viernes ya me encontraba mucho mejor, mi deseo era faltar también hoy… pero mi hermana insistió ¿Qué más puedo hacer…?_

 _Vestí nuevamente mi uniforme con algo de desgano y casi de milagro… me había despertado temprano, desayune poco… no tenía mucha hambre, lentamente como casi nunca, siempre solía salir apresurada, sin decir nada más que un animado ¨¡Voy saliendo, llego tarde!¨ parece que hoy no resonara más._

 _Tome mi bicicleta… mi pequeña maleta y Salí de casa rumbo a la escuela, con calma y sin hacer carrera… ya no tenía a una bella durmiente que recoger._

 _Este camino se sentía tan gris… tan opaco y carente de vida… carente de existencia, tantas veces había reído con fuerza… parece que alguien ha muerto ¿Tal vez mi corazón?... Esas son tonterías._

 _Llegue a la escuela veinte minutos antes de la hora usual, nuestro salón ahora vacío, coloque mi maleta en su sitio._

 _Quería pasear hoy… lo último que quería era ver a Yuzu diciéndome cuan feliz era ahora junto a la persona que más amaba._

 _El jardín de la escuela siempre fue un lugar relajante, tenía tiempo de sobra._

 _Escuche un par de voces sonar a lo lejos así que trate de seguir su rastro, quizás para mi suerte… o mala suerte, eras Tú junto a Mei, casi por masoquismo… o tal vez para hacer que mi corazón aprenda a resignarse… me quede viendo tras unos arbustos._

 _Tu rostro sonrojado solo veía hacia el suelo, ella siempre tan altiva y poco expresiva parecía ser hecha de piedra._

 _-T-te amo Mei… ¡T-te amo!/dijiste frente a aquella estatua humana a quien llamas hermana… o quizás ahora tu amor, una punzada ya conocida se sentía en mi pecho, mis piernas quisieron moverse y correr al ver como tú te acercabas peligrosamente a sus labios… una parte de mí se quebró pero…_

 _Ella te alejo bruscamente de un empujón, tu rostro parecía aterrado, llorabas sin control alguno_

 _-Estamos en la escuela, llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras/dijo ella con su tono de voz monótono alejándose sin voltear, sin demostrar gesto alguno de pena… como una maquina/_

 _Te levantaste y cabizbaja le seguiste poco después el paso._

 _Gracias a este asunto… llegue tarde, como siempre a clases ganándome un regaño del profesor… tus ojos verdes se emocionaron al verme telegrafiando en ellos ¨¿Por qué no me respondiste?¨._

 _Trate de ignorarte y me senté en mi lugar prestando por primera vez en mi vida… atención en clase._

* * *

Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde ese día… todo volvió a la normalidad, volví a colocarme esa mascara sonriente que tu tanto conoces.

Aun así, lentamente moría por dentro, mi corazón se gangrenaba y no había nada que pueda parar esta muerte… ya predestinada.

Quien diría… Yo, Harumi… la chica sonriente y animada… sufriendo por amor… quien lo diría.

¿No existe posibilidad no?

Ver como tus ojos brillaban por ella… escuchar como hablabas emocionada sobre lo que cocinarías hoy… seguramente para ella…

Me mataba… me envenenaba.

Lentamente me fui alejando, permitiendo a Mei tomar mi pequeño lugar en tu corazón, parecía que a ti poco te importaba…

Es verdad ¿En que pude estar pensando? Yo si quiera te importo, no te importo nada… en tu cabeza, tu corazón y tu mundo es ella quien domina cada sentimiento.

Yo soy solo… tu compañera de clases.

De alguna manera…. Quería de tus labios escuchar que ya eras feliz junto a ella, para tal vez quizás… hacerle entender a este terco corazón que eres inalcanzable.

Tome un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir una carta en la clase de geografía… esa carta no era para ti… era para mí enemiga.

Al receso intentaste hablarme como todos los días, solo te sonreí ignorándote después… no quería saber nada… me sentía cobarde por si quiera luchar… por no tomar el valor de afrontar la situación.

Cuando ya todas estaban fuera del salón coloque aquel papel dentro de uno de sus cosas y me fui de ese lugar.

Esta era la despedida… si tal vez ella sabe que soy una amenaza querrá tener a Yuzu cerca…. quizás se dé cuenta lo grandiosa que es…

De todas formas… no había forma de que esto fuera posible ¿No?

* * *

Regresaba a casa junto a Mei, era tal vez algo cansado mantener una plática tan monótona pero a mí me hacía feliz… aunque se hablar un segundo con ella.

Pese a todo algo me incomodaba, algo dolía… desde ese día Harumin no responde mis mensajes, no habla conmigo… me preocupa.

Llegamos a casa, como siempre, la típica rutina del día a día… yo cocinando mientras ella leía algo en el sillón.

Solo una cosa no salía de mi mente… Harumin…

¿Qué había sucedido con ella? Aunque éramos amigas tenía miedo su reacción al saber… que me gustaba una mujer ¿Sera por eso?

¿Sera por qué esa persona es mi hermanastra? ¿Por qué sus ojos parecen querer llorar cada vez que me miran a escondidas? ¿Porque eso hace que mi corazón se acelere?

Moría por enviarle un mensaje pero Mei había confiscado mi celular como ya era de costumbre…

-¡Mei!/grite desde la cocina/ ¿Puedes entregarme mi celular? Necesito enviar un mensaje

-Está en mi maleta, en la habitación/dijiste sin apartar la mirada de tu libro/

-Vale, gracias Mei/Sonreí inútilmente sintiéndome ignorada nuevamente, siempre es así…/

Algo frustrado me dirigí a la habitación que compartíamos para tratar nuevamente de enviarle un mensaje a Harumin.

Mei nunca respondía a mis muestras de afecto sinceramente, solía hacerlo muchas veces por impulso y otras parecía que solo quería molestarme.

Dolía.

Abrí el cierre de su maleta para sacar mi celular… pero un papel mal doblado llamo mi atención, la curiosidad me invadió, tome mi celular y aquel papel… me dispuse a ver su contenido:

 _Tal vez te asustes, tal vez arrojes esta carta a la basura pero antes… léeme._

 _Daria tanto por ser tú, por tener el amor que tu tanto desprecias… por tener sus labios deseosos de los míos, saber que nunca me abandonara… por saber al menos una vez que me ama._

 _Daria lo que fuera por ser tú, para no rechazar ese beso que ella intento darte, para no alejar su frágil cuerpo del mío cada vez que intenta abrazarte._

 _Quisiera ser tú… para ser la razón de su sonrisa, para escucharle hablar horas de horas sin parar, quisiera ser tú… para decirle al menos una vez suavemente un ¨te quiero¨._

 _Quisiera ser tú... Para no sentir en carne propia su desprecio… al igual que tu día a día le regalas._

 _Quisiera ser tú… para ser parte de sus sueños,_

 _Quisiera ser tú…_

 _Quisiera ser tú para ver su rostro sonrojado y escuchar su voz tartamundeante._

 _Quisiera ser tú para ser yo quien ella ama_

 _Quisiera ser tú… para verle despertar cada mañana_

 _Quisiera ser tú para probar día a día la comida que feliz prepara… para ti._

 _Quisiera ser tu… al menos un minuto_

 _Quisiera ser tú… para sentirme afortunada de tener en tus brazos a quien amas._

 _Quisiera ser tú y sentirme bendecida…._

 _Quisiera tener lo que tú tienes… lo que tu tan poco valoras… ella siempre estará para ti ¿no?_

 _Quisiera ser tu para estar tan segura… quisiera ser tu para ser tan fría… y fingir que nada me importa._

 _Quisiera ser tú para engañarme a mí misma… y no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos… quisiera ser tú…_

 _Quisiera ser tu… ¿Sabes? Eres dichosa y no lo sabes, eres bendecida eternamente por toda tu maldita vida al tener a esa gran persona enamorada de ti, te has sacado la lotería… al parecer esa no fue mi suerte ¿No? Soy solo la amiguita… la desconocida que después de graduarse ya no verá más, si, esa persona soy._

 _Tú, por el contrario así jamás aceptes sus sentimientos vas a tener su calor junto a ti, sin importar que… ella te amara siempre, ella es así… ella es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta._

 _Ella jamás me amara, es algo que ya acepte… pero antes que desaparezca de este sombrío y oscuro mundo por favor, prométeme… vas a hacer sonreír a esa chica tan despreocupada y vivaz, su sonrisa le ha dado vida a mi mundo… por favor, te lo ruego… no borres de sus labios rosa esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que tanto amo._

 _Aun desde la distancia mi corazón seguirá latiendo, siempre, por ella… lo sé y realmente me siento cobarde por huir antes de luchar, lo se… pero no podría vivir mi vida sabiendo ser odiada… por quien más amo._

 _Eres tan… dichosa y no lo sabes, no sé si lo haces a propósito, si es por miedo, si es por dolor o simplemente eres sádica y te gusta ver el sufrimiento ajeno…_

 _Ella te ama, te ama más que nada en esta vida, sus ojos brillan con tanta fuerza cada vez que te ven, sus labios tiemblan al pronunciar tu nombre… parece que sí, ustedes dos están predestinadas a estar juntas._

 _Pero tú no sabes valorar lo que tienes… no sabes la gran persona que crees eterna a tu lado tienes… Claro, jamás has vivido su desprecio._

 _Ella siempre te espera con una sonrisa en casa, respondiendo animada tu estúpido dialogo monosílabo… ¿Existe alguna prueba más grande que eso? ¿A quién se le ocurre a amar a una persona tan horrible como tú? Es verdad… a ella._

 _Eres un ser carente de vida… ¿Sabes? Quisiera ser tu… al menos un minuto para hacer sonreír a la chica que más amo… quisiera ser tu… no sabes cuánto._

 _Soy cobarde… por no intentar aunque sea decirle a la cara que yo tanto le amo, siempre lo he sido, siempre he huido de eso llamado amor ¿A ti no te importa esto, verdad? Creo que no vale si quiera la pena decirte esto, eres una máquina, no tienes emociones._

 _Eres afortunada… no sabes cuan afortunada eres ¿O quizás sí?_

 _Adiós presidenta._

 _Harumi._

Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a manchar aquel maltrecho papel… ¿Harumin… enamorada de mí? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

Lastime su corazón…

Escuche a Mei venir hacia la habitación… ya no había marcha atrás, intente ocultar aquel papel en algún lugar… pero fue tarde.

Me viste llorando con aquel papel en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto?/cabizbaja no dije nada, arrebataste el papel de mis manos sin tener consideración alguna de que estaba llorando/

Silencio… si, solo eso se sentía en aquella habitación, tú, leyendo con aquel gesto pétreo esa carta que llevaba escrita con el dolor de mi mejor amiga… mis sentimientos.

-Es basura/dijiste sin emoción alguna rompiendo ese papel en mil pedazos con tus manos/

Basura… ¿Basura? Tantos momentos viví junto a ella… su sonrisa boba y esa manía tan rara de guardar cosas en su escote… siempre gritando ¨ ¡Yuzucchi!¨ cada vez que me veía… si alguien me dio un cariño sincero… fue ella.

Siempre preocupada por mi… ¿Yo que le di? Solo dolor…

 _¨ ¿Ella te quiere de la m-misma forma? D-digo ¿Q-quién no q-querría a la lind-da Yu-Yuzucchi?¨_

Su voz recuerdo sonaba llorosa, tal vez una parte de mí no quería aceptar que la siempre animada Harumin estaba llorando…

¿Hace cuánto ya no hablo con ella? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

¿Sus sentimientos realmente son basura? No… definitivamente no lo son.

-¿Basura…? ¡Desde cuando los sentimientos ajenos son basura!/ Grite completamente alterada… llena de ¿odio? ¿En qué momento cambio todo lo que siento?

Solo su sonrisa… aparecia en mi mente… esa sonrisa que ahora parecía completamente borrada por mi culpa.

¿A quién amo? ¿Qué es realmente lo que quiero?

-Entonces… ¡¿Mis sentimientos también son basura?! /interrogue desafiante con la mirada ese gesto completamente imperturbable/

-Quien sabe… ¿Quizás?/lentamente pronunciaste esas palabras… ¿De quién me había enamorado? Quien era esa persona… ¿Debería de amar a alguien que dice que mis sentimientos son basura?

 _¨Quiero estar a tu lado Yuzucchi¨_

 _¨ ¡Te quiero tanto!¨_

Harumi jamás me oculto nada… tal vez algo en mi cambio desde aquel abrazo que me regalo bajo ese cielo lluvioso.

¿Qué es esto? Tanto tiempo preocupada por ella… no podía sacármela de la cabeza, sin decir nada dejo de responderme, sin decir nada dejo de venir a recogerme…. La respuesta era obvia, lastime su noble corazón.

Quizás… ¿Es amor?

¿En qué momento todo esto cambio? ¿En qué momento me canse de amar un muro carente de vida?

Necesitaba calor… necesitaba cariño.

Me levante de aquella cama sin decir nada… no mire a Mei… no, no quería hacerlo, su mano intento detenerme pero me libere de un rápido movimiento.

-¡Ya me hartaste! /Dije dando la espalda a lo que en su momento… fue mi primero amor ¿Tan rápido cambiaron las cosas? Tal vez no… quizás este sentimiento tenia fecha de caducidad/

De un movimiento rápido me tomaste de los hombros, intentaste con fuerza besarme… lo conseguiste como siempre… pero algo había cambiado, mi corazón por ti ya no latía.

Con toda la fuerza que tuve te empuje y Salí corriendo de casa… por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas no cesaban, ya me había cansado… de vivir esta tortura.

De alguna manera el único rostro que quería ver… era el sonriente de aquella chica, de alguna forma ahora ella era mi prioridad.

Harumin… ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? ¿Por qué no me mostraste que era realmente el amor?

Todo este tiempo viví equivocada viviendo este toxico amor… lastimándome con cada beso que Mei me daba.

Tu amor por mí siempre fue sincero… en silencio pero siempre para mí… con una sonrisa, llevándome al colegio ¿Eras feliz haciéndolo?

Llegue a tu casa, solías a esta hora estar sola… sin decir nada abrí la puerta y fui hasta tu habitación.

Estabas tú… hecha completamente un bollito entre las mantas con los auriculares en los oídos a máximo volumen.

Me enterneció verte de esa forma… un sentimiento me invadió… algo en mí no podía soportar verte de esta manera.

Te abrace, sentí tu cuerpo tensarse y moverte muy asustada… hasta que viste mi rostro y vi algo que jamás mis ojos pensaron ver en ti…

-¡Yuzucchi!

Te sonrojaste.

-Harumin… ¿En serio pensabas todo eso de mí?/dije uniendo mi frente con la suya disfrutando de ver sus ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión/

-N-no m-me digas que la ¡La has leído!/intentaste soltarte de mí agarre pero no te permitiría escapar… al menos no esta vez/

-Si… la leí, quien pensaría… Mi mejor amiga enamorada de mí

-Lo siento, sé que tu amas a Mei… ya lo entendí, déjame sola por favor

-Me niego… me niego, quiero que tú me escuches ahora

-Quiero que seas feliz… sé que a su lado lo serás, soy solo un mal terc-

Interrumpi sus palabras de un beso… ya no quería seguir escuchándole decir esas palabras que tanto le dolían… que tanto me dolían.

-Hay Harumin… ¿Quieres saber algo? Creo que te quiero…

No permití nuevamente que hable… algo en mi quería curar cada herida de su corazón… reparar cada quebradura, reemplazar cada lagrima por una sonrisa… una sonrisa tan sincera como solo ella podía regalarme.

Tal vez esto era realmente amor.

Llorabas en mis brazos… pero esta vez me encargaría de devolverle la vida y el brillo a tu vida.

* * *

 **Gracias infinitamente por leerme… para ser sincera acá son casi las 3 am y estoy un poco… zombie, lo siento, tal vez cometí algunos errores.**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Mil besos, muchos abrazos… se despide hasta otra oportunidad.**

 **Rose.**


End file.
